


Everywhere I Go

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: slashthedrabble, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s humming a tune as he and Ianto head back to the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #388: Lyrics, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from Willie Nelson’s Everywhere I Go. They just seemed perfect for Torchwood.

Rift retrievals were, by their very nature, unpredictable and this one had been a bit rough on Ianto, but now he was warm and comfortable, and nothing much else seemed to matter. Soothed by gentle, rhythmic movement, he was relaxed and half-drowsing as he and Jack made their way through the nighttime streets of Cardiff, heading back to the Hub. Jack was humming quietly, a simple, pleasant, but unfamiliar tune.

“What’s that song you’re humming?” Ianto roused himself enough to ask.

“Hmmm? Oh, it’s just something I heard on the radio a few days ago. Seemed to fit our current situation.” Jack started to sing the words. “I’ll take you with me everywhere I go. I’ll put you in my pocket, who will know? Right next to my heart at every show, I’ll take you with me everywhere I go.”

A small snort came from Jack’s breast pocket and tiny Ianto levered himself up to peer out the top, looking up at Jack’s chin. “There really is a song for every occasion, isn’t there?”

Jack tilted his head to look down at his miniaturised boyfriend. “There is, although I don’t think whoever wrote that one quite had this in mind.”

The End


End file.
